


Returning the Favor

by DontMindtheReticence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindtheReticence/pseuds/DontMindtheReticence
Summary: You, the reader, have been engaged in a loving, romantic relationship with Fred Weasley for just over a truly magnificent year. Much of your time together lately has been spent in various spots around Hogwarts, studying for your shared Charms class. Well, the word "studying" should be taken rather lightly as Fred's affinity for mischief as well for you have led to a loss of trust from Professor Flitwick in your capabilities of progressing academically. Therefore, your coupled study group as been evolved into a team with two other (author-created) members of your class. The dynamic in this four-member group, let's just say, has not landed on the friendliest of terms.On this particular day, the team has met in the library in an effort to get some much-needed research done. After a series of insults and Fred's penchant for getting under the nerves of their team's callous, self-appointed ring leader, Fred and the reader are left to work alone. Suffice to say, tensions between them rise, eventually leading to not one, but two instances of highly inappropriate public displays of affection.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the following characters as they have been written by J.K. Rowling in her "Harry Potter" series: Fred and George Weasley as well as Lee Jordan. 
> 
> Alsie Barker and Paxon Hatchard are characters that I created for the sake of this particular work of fiction. 
> 
> This story is written with highly explicit sexual themes. If that is generally something you stray from, I do not recommend you read past these notes.

** Returning the Favor **

****

A sweet, delicate ray of sunlight danced gracefully across aged books and wood. The studious scent of pages lingered throughout the room as the air was met occasionally with the softened notes of paper turning over. On any normal day, Y/N would have found the scenery she sat within to be comforting and tranquil. A true aroma of comfort to ease away her stresses and nerves. This, however, was not a normal day. It was, in fact, a very poor, ultimately hair-pulling kind of day for one simple reason.

Alsie Barker was in her company. More than that, the vexatious nag had been maliciously placed within her Charms study group. That too had come about for one very particular reason.

_Fred Weasley_.

Y/N loved him. Truly and _completely_. He’d been her very devoted and loving boyfriend for just over a year now and she really couldn’t imagine a greater happiness than the one she’d found with him. But the truth could not be ignored. As much as she tried to help fixate his focus upon their studies, he simply found too great a pleasure in blatantly ignoring mundane responsibilities when he could rather have fun with his girlfriend. An excellent point he brought up _very_ often.

She hadn’t always fallen for his ploys and schemes to veer her off her course, and she took great pride in knowing that she really could be quite successful in hunkering down and getting him to do the same. However, there lay another truth that could not be ignored. His exceptional skill as a debater and the fact that she was madly in love with him meant that he had scored quite the winning streak in their tug-of-war as well. As a result, a fair amount of work hadn’t actually gotten done, or, at least, to the degree they were fully capable.

Needless to say, Professor Flitwick had caught onto this risky dynamic at play. Hence, a two-person study group evolving into a four-member “team”.

One Paxon Hatchard had joined them as well, but Y/N really found nothing to say about his character other than a true vision of unspoken patience. A doormat Fred preferred to call him. In truth, he wasn’t far off in his assessment. Then again, who could expect anything more from the poor lad when the human equivalent of a raging bulldozer existed in their midst?

When Alsie had her mind set on something, absolutely nothing got in the way. General kindness or even something as minimal as basic decency was completely lost in her determination. The real problem was that her perseverance never really seemed to take a break which meant being around her was by no means a pleasant or easy task.

It had been quite draining, actually.

And thus, Y/N sat sluggishly, drained and debilitated under the weight of Alsie’s shrill ramblings. It had taken her _a measly minute_ upon their arrival to their designated table to begin her pompous, exhaustive stance on the “art of timeliness”. Y/N couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the memory of how it had all begun.

Fred had yet to make an appearance to their planned session, an instance that was easily dismissed by Y/N when only a minute had gone past the time Alsie had set up for them. Five minutes into the waiting, Alsie’s speech evolved into nauseous extremes on “the importance of remaining steadfast in one’s intellectual training”. Still, Y/N found it easily dismissible.

But when the ten-minute mark had been reached with Fred nowhere in sight, Y/N could no longer see past the ever-growing size of her aggravation. The earsplitting vocalizations crawling from Alsie’s mouth served only to spark truly violent ideas within Y/N’s mind. 

In a desperate effort to save her ears from what was sure to be inevitable bleeding, Y/N hastily interrupted Alsie mid-ramble, “ _For god’s sake_ , Alsie, take a breath, will you? I’m sure Fred is just around the corner.” Her last sentence spoken more out of a dire hope than anything of actual surety.

Alsie, in complete awareness of that fact, huffed and scoffed with a roll of her eyes, “You naively cited that approximately ten minutes ago. What possible guarantee could you have _now_ to claim such a bold assumption?”

Y/N glared at Alsie and answered through a gritted smile, “Because he knows I’ll kill him if he so much as _dares_ to leave me here with you.”

Just as the shrew began to open her mouth to retort, Fred’s surely amused voice floated into the air around them, “A punishment quite equal to the crime.”

The three acquaintances followed the direction of his voice and peered to the shelf standing tall behind Alsie and Paxon just as Fred made himself visible. A pleased smile was fixed upon his face, earning himself an annoyed eye roll from his less than pleased girlfriend.

He made his way over to the empty seat next to Y/N, still as a statue, and briefly leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek, “Hello, love.”

His smile deepened as her expression remained in a marbled state of displeasure.

“Finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Y/N asked, eyes boring holes into his.

Fred reached over, wearing a sweet smile, and gave her hand a quick squeeze. With a small shrug, he responded, “Sorry ‘bout that, darling. I really hadn’t planned on hiding for that long, but—” he paused to look over at Alsie, face a tomato-red and steam practically erupting from her ears, “—the lecture ran a bit longer than anticipated.”

Y/N smiled lightly against herself, her break for amusement giving him just the right push to go for a bigger smile, “Thankfully, you delivered the perfect opportunity for my entrance.”

Another roll of the eyes, tongue pressed against her cheek, and he knew he was back within her good graces; though he doubted he’d truly been forced out.

Trying not to smile too widely, Y/N responded, “And how _very_ lucky we are that you did.”

All of it was a sight that irked Alsie to her very core, but, then again, that was of _very_ little concern to anyone present.

Y/N turned to Alsie with a determinedly pleased smile, “Now, we can get started. Right, Alsie?”

Before she could communicate her righteous anger, Fred piped up, “S’pose we shouldn’t delay our intellectual training any further, eh, Barker?”

“Yes…” Alsie responded with gnashed teeth, absolutely seething _but_ setting it aside momentarily for the task at hand.

She straightened her posture and began her thought out introduction, “As you know, we’ve been given the _distinguished_ _duty_ of researching the theory of the Gouging spell.

Y/N found herself fighting hard against the inclination to burst into laughter as Fred covertly conducted the exact rises and falls Alsie had used while pronouncing “distinguished duty”.

Unbeknownst to the mocking at play, Alsie continued, pulling into view two medium-sized books, “Now, due to my preemptive investigations, I have narrowed down our literary prospects to these two texts.”

Alsie visibly paused, beaming with pride, waiting in great expectation of praise and approval for what she viewed as extraordinary efforts.

“How very diligent of you.” Y/N responded in a deadened voice matching her stoic expression beautifully, in Fred’s humble opinion.

Alsie’s shoulders slacked as she glared mightily towards Y/N’s unwavering eyes.

“Wish you’d said something earlier.” Fred spoke through a feign of hurt Y/N had seen through instantly, “I’d hoped to play the puffed-up braggart in the group.”

Not missing a beat, Alsie fired back disdainfully, “I think you’re doing a fine job at your current role of the dawdling buffoon.”

“Now, Alsie, you seem to have forgotten.” Fred responded, purposefully looking down at her as she did to others, “I was not dawdling. I was, in fact, very attentive to your long-winded scolding.”

Alsie folded her arms across her chest and leaned against her chair before responding, “And is it presumptuous of me to think any of it might have settled into that empty space between your ears, or will you simply continue to mutilate my time?”

Y/N’s voice came through quickly, heating every word with a scalding warning, “Insult him again and I’ll teach you a thing or two about mutilation.” She leaned forward, confidence inspired with resentment, “You should know, I like to use a hands-on approach in all my lessons.”

“Well, yes,” Alsie responded with a judging curl to her brow, “I suspect that’s the very reason Professor Flitwick could no longer trust the pair of you to work on your own.”

Just before Y/N could get through her surprise and respond, and before Fred could work past his cockiness at hearing the truth, Alsie continued, “What say you try to earn back some of that trust by directing your attention onto the reason for this meeting?”

“Oh, I am all for a plan of knuckling down if it guarantees never having to sit with you again.” A misleading smile pulling at Y/N’s lips as she spoke.

“Wonderful.” Alsie retorted with her own version of a catty grin, “Then, I suggest you two begin by looking into our spell within this text—” Pushing the book across the table into Fred’s hands as she spoke, “—while Paxon and I read into this one.”

“Right, nice to see you again, Pax.” Fred muttered, reaching over the table to shake Paxon’s hand before whispering, “Hadn’t noticed you were here.”

Y/N nudged her elbow into Fred’s side, causing him to wince as he released his grip upon the quiet lad’s hand.

Fred began flipping open the cover and turned a couple of pages with Alsie watching with scrutiny.

“ _Don’t_ forget to take notes as you read.” Alsie charged, her voice reaching higher levels of raucous clanging.

Y/N rolled her eyes and began to lean towards her bag to grab her quill and paper when Fred clutched her arm within his hand. Leaning down towards his own and pulling her up simultaneously, Fred spoke, “I’ve got this one, sweetheart.”

She looked at him with suspicious confusion, “You do?” Fred Weasley wasn’t typically one to offer academic assistance even if it was something as little as jotting down notes.

With his materials in front of him, he simply smiled back at his love and answered, “Figured I should get a jump on making it up to you.”

A well-needed, pleasant smile pulled at Y/N’s lips, “A very wise plan, indeed.” She leaned forward happily and placed a quick peck upon his lips, remaining close to drink in his eyes after she’d pulled away.

Alsie cleared her throat noisily, drawing their attention away from each other. Once she had their begrudging attention, she simply shifted her stare to the book in front of them, communicating her charge once more.

Y/N gave her eyes another roll, pecked Fred’s lips once more before turning back towards the page he had flipped to. As she focused on locating the section that best suited their area of research, Fred had begun playing a new game he affectionately called, “How long can I incessantly tap my pen against this table until Alsie is driven mad?”

The answer? Approximately two minutes and twenty-seven seconds which truly had been quite a shame. He had just begun to really feel the groove of the beat he was creating. With a loud exhalation of air, Alsie pushed herself up from the table, startling only her reading partner.

Her voice stern in surmounting stress, Alsie spoke quickly, “I see no reason why we must sit at the same table during this portion of the meeting given our different reading materials. Therefore, Paxon and I will be relocating to that empty table just over there.”

She pointed to an empty table just one over, past a pair of students occupying the directly adjacent desk to them. Her stare settled upon Fred as she continued, “A place hopefully devoid of your irritating, mindless drumming.”

“So, you’re not a fan?” Fred asked with ingenuine curiosity.

With another huff, Alsie resided in gathering up her materials, momentarily pausing her efforts to glare at Paxon in an effort to urge him to do the same.

With her arms wrapped tightly around her belongings, Alsie took a step away from their table and put on her infamous condescending glance, “Before I go, you should know, I will not let lowly half-wits such as yourselves get in the way of my academic success.”

Y/N interrupted Alsie’s trail of insults as she spoke directly to Fred, “Do you suppose we make one full wit together?”

“ ** _As such_** ,” Alsie forcefully pushed her voice into the midst, “you can very well expect frequent observations from me to ensure that you _will_ get the work done.”

As they watched her walk over to the empty table, Fred leaned in towards Y/N and spoke just loud enough to ensure it would reach Alsie’s ears, “Y’know, I always figured her eyes weren’t beady for nothing.”

Y/N broke into slightly stifled snickers as Alsie looked over her shoulder to shoot them a glare just before arriving at her destination.

“Nicely done, Freddie.” Y/N spoke with a grin.

“Thank you, darling. I’d figured you’d had your fair share of the bat's company.”

“You figured quite right.” Shaking her head, she continued disdainfully, “How on earth does she do it? She’s absolutely insufferable.”

Fred shrugged as he responded, “Some people just have a natural-born gift at being a prat."

Y/N scoffed, “Well, she certainly brings that issue to light.”

“And here I thought Percy was the biggest prat I’d ever met.” Fred commented, playfully swinging his quill above the paper, “Next to her, he’s as pleasant as a mid-morning stroll through a field of flowers.”

She smiled at the image, letting it melt away the remnants of Alsie’s harsh company.

Quickly, she shook her head and turned back towards their book, “Alright, let’s get a move on, then.”

“Must we?” Fred answered with a slight whine to his voice.

Y/N smiled, a small bit of pain behind the curl of it, “As much as I hate to admit it, she was right about our tendency to procrastinate.”

He nodded along thoughtfully before speaking up, “I always thought what we did was more along the lines of procreation.”

Y/N chose to respond simply with a quick slap to his arm all the while fighting back a smirk.

Fred, pretending to be really hurt, rubbed his arm diligently, “What? I’m only joking, darling. That would never happen the way we do it anyway.”

Her response to that came in the form of a quick jab, causing real traces of pain in the spot she had playfully slapped.

“Okay, okay.” Fred responded quickly, hands raised in defense, “That’s the last one, I promise.” His seriousness broken apart as he crossed his heart with his fingers.

Y/N scoffed lightly, “I know that look on your face very well, Fred Weasley. You will not be seducing me with that she-devil watching from 20 feet away.”

He was just about to respond when the quick action of her measuring distracted his thoughts. Furrowing his brows, he turned around to check the distance between their two tables. After assessing the area, he spun his head around and asked his question in admiration of her, “Did you just eyeball that?”

Taken off her guard, Y/N responded, her brows creasing and forehead wrinkling slightly, “Yeah?” She cocked her head to the side as he simply stared at her, “What? Just because I said it doesn’t mean it's accurate.”

“No, no,” Fred spoke quickly, “I think you’re right!”

He turned back around and gestured at the space between their tables, “I bet if you lined up four of me, toe to head, that would be the distance.”

“Maybe…give or take a few inches—” Y/N shook her head violently to regain focus, “That is more than enough distracting! Can we please get back on track?”

Fred chuckled and took a hold of her hand to kiss it once more, “Alright, alright. If you _really_ mean to.”

“I really do. Thank you.” She answered back gratefully.

They turned to the book, and he watched as she drifted her finger across the page before settling down upon the sentence they meant to start with.

Before she could begin reading the sentence aloud, Fred made one more sly comment, “We should count ourselves lucky I have such a strong liking to watching your fingers move.”

“Oh, shut up and jot these down, will you?” Y/N responded back quickly and sheepishly.

His gleeful laughter filled the small space around them in the moments leading up to the start of her reading, followed then by the movements of his quill on paper.

Three pages into their investigations, Fred, without any warning whatsoever, feigned passing out onto the table by slamming his head against their book with dedicated force.

“How many more pages are there?” He mumbled against the pages, the paper muffling the sound just enough to miss their ever-vigilant monitor.

Y/N giggled lightly while flipping ahead, “Just about…two…and a half.”

A loud, long groan rang against the book in response. Y/N smiled and began rubbing circles upon his back. She then asked rhetorically and in a slightly mocking manner, “Why? Are you bored?”

Fred brought his head up weakly only to set it right back down upon her shoulder, “ _Endlessly_.”

A small chuckle fluttered past her lips as he began to mumble again, “And if that wasn’t crippling enough, I feel the beginnings of a cramp forming in my writing hand.” He extended it up to her face lazily to offer a very close-up examination.

She laughed again, needing to lean slightly back to actually get a look at it. Squinting at the completely uninjured area, she responded with slight surprise evident in her voice, “Huh. Would’ve thought a renowned bludger such as yourself would have a higher tolerance for pain.”

At once, his head came off her shoulder, and the fabricated look of mortal offense upon his face came into view. Finding enjoyment in poking once more, Y/N continued, “Not to mention a greater level of endurance.”

Fred scoffed shortly, leaning in as he responded with resolute coolness, “You know very well from experience, darling, how resilient my stamina really is.”

“Ah and yet,” She spoke back, leaning in towards him as well, “I’ve heard nothing but whining out of you since we started.”

A harsh ahem from approximately 20 feet away stole away their attention, fixating it on the rather annoying display of Alsie glaring straight at them.

Fred turned back around to look at Y/N busying herself with flipping Alsie the bird before going back to their text. A deepening smile pulled at his lips as he admired both her tenacity and will of focus. And, as it was maddeningly attractive, a delectable idea popped into his mind, one he could very well not ignore.

“You know, since we’ve seemed to have passed the halfway mark, what do you say we reward ourselves with a game?”

Y/N turned to him with an entertained smile and was about to answer when she caught Alsie’s stare once more. Rolling her eyes, she looked back down at their book, placed her elbow atop the table, and leaned her mouth into her palm, her other hand placing a finger on a random sentence.

Muffled by her hand, she whispered back, “What game did you have in mind?”

Fred smirked, his attraction flourishing, and started to write the name of their game amongst their notes: _Matches and Gunpowder_.

She frowned momentarily, considering the implications, her chances, and what great rewards that could be reaped if she played her moves just right.

“Alright.” Y/N resided, whispering once again into her hand, “Make your move, Weasley.”

The game he’d referenced was one they played quite often. It just so happened to be one of the most successful of their distractions from their academic endeavors. The concept is rather simple, really.

One of them makes the initial challenge, as Fred just had, and creates a move that the other must match or top.

An example of how it is played is in one of the last times they had studied in the library, just the two of them. Fred issued the challenge and made his move by causing a paper airplane to fly straight into the back of some first-year’s head. Now the theme had been curated: _annoy the people around you_.

Y/N had made a raise to his move by fluttering a paper butterfly into the face of yet another younger student she hadn’t recognized, briefly causing them to sneeze as it tickled against their nose.

The game then continued up with higher stakes until one participant could no longer find it within themselves to keep going. In the example’s case, YN had not found the strength to match or top Fred’s loud, overtly sexual moan, effectively startling and embarrassing everyone in the library that day.

At that point, the phrase, “I fold” had to be uttered and victory would then be bestowed upon the deserving candidate. Their prize for victory was being given complete control of what the couple would do for the next hour. The loser must follow along every step of the way.

Now, the themes were pretty variable, though they always led into a bit of mischief. It could hardly be avoided given the circumstances of who was involved. But, other than basic tomfoolery, Y/N never quite knew what to expect from his first moves when he acted as the challenger. Today, however, as he made his play, she felt rather foolish to have not expected the recurring theme he had in mind. The clues had riddled many of the words he’d spoken thus far.

_Increasing public displays of affection_.

Within the next couple of seconds from her agreement, Fred had taken the tip of his shoe and began grazing it up against her clothed calf in gentle up and down movements. In the instant upon first contact, he had felt her leg twitch with a sharp, quick jerk before settling back into its rested position. The look upon her face saying it all.

He stifled his chuckle through tightened lips as he bore witness to her shocked expression quickly turning into one of intrigued amusement. Her tongue had surely acquainted itself once more with the inside of her cheek while the parted gape upon her mouth moved swiftly into that of a suppressed smile.

A slight raise in her brow, she looked into his eyes, questioning his intentions.

He responded back naturally with mocked innocence, “What?”

Y/N scoffed, capturing Alsie’s attention once more. She restructured the evidence of her enjoyment into the pretense of a coughing fit, wavering her hand lightly in front of her, mouthing quick apologies in between each one to satisfy their watchdog.

With Y/N pretending to settle back into their task, Alsie turned her focus back onto her own reading. Trying desperately to ignore his persistent movements against her leg, Y/N whispered into her hand, “We’re really going to play this now?”

“What’s the matter, Y/L/N?” Fred responded, leaning in towards her to add intrigue to his whisper, “Worried I’ll manage to seduce you in front of the shrew after all?”

Tongue met cheek once more and the game was on. Adrenaline levels within each of them rose as she stared daringly back into his eyes, adoration mixing in charmingly with her great admiration of his brazenness. Y/N began formulating her response by leaning herself forward and discreetly untying her left shoe, keeping eye contact with her ever-vigilant partner the whole time. The very show of it so tantalizing and working quite effectively to increase Fred’s lust.

With her foot freed from the confines of her shoe, still clothed in her school-issued tights, Y/N put her flexibility to the test, carefully angling her left leg over his and matching his movements upon the inside of his leg with her toes.

Fred bit the bottom of his lip as it began to form an approving smirk. Moving with a casual slowness, he angled his head over his shoulder and checked to ensure the self-appointed warden was still busying herself. With confirmation that she was, Fred made his move. Swiftly and startlingly.

Employing great speed and efficiency, he grabbed ahold of Y/N’s thigh and slung it over his knee. The entire act causing her to force her mouth further into her hand in an effort to stifle the yelp of surprise that had involuntarily built in her throat. The suppressed squeal worked its way alluringly from Fred’s ears down to his trousers, deepening the massaging of his fingers upon her inner thigh.

Leaning in close to her ear, still wearing a giddy smirk, Fred whispered low in arousal, “Your move, Y/N.”

Her heartbeat was quickening and for the first time in her life, she felt like she truly understood the mechanics of a rabbit’s heart as it became cornered by its predator. Every nerve underneath her skin was alive with a tingling fire as she melted under his intense gaze and mouthwatering touch. The absolute thrill of what he could do to her underneath this table in such a public, not to mention, quiet setting was tearing apart her ambitions almost to the point of accepting defeat.

_Almost._

Funnily enough, knowing who was sitting approximately four horizontal “Freds” away helped recenter her thoughts. Knowing Alsie’s absolute certainty they would disappoint her gave Y/N’s plan for success a much needed second wind and with very little time to spare. The situation she’d involved herself in was clear.

At this point in the match, it was eat or be eaten, and she knew all too well what his next move would be. If she didn’t want to be stuck playing catch-up the rest of the game, she needed to raise now before a, well, _climax_ had been met. And as enticing as the image of his victory over her was, the thought of trying to hide her libido from Alsie’s hawk-like glare was unbearable.

She had but one move. One move that had hope of success in her endeavors. It just so happened that this one play was also _deliciously_ intriguing.

Keeping her eyes upon their pages, Y/N made her play by placing her palm delicately on the inside of his thigh, a bit higher than where he had placed his upon her. Unbeknownst to her lover, the plan she had begun came in two parts. The first portion, having just been completed, served to lure him further into a state of confidence of reaching yet another win. Whereas the second existed simply to forcibly remove the air from his lungs as a loss became a sudden and very real possibility.

Suffice to say, her two-step plan had reached the level of success she’d hoped it would.

Just as Fred was beginning to appreciate her willingness to play as well as settle into his assuredness of leading the match, she began moving her hand upwards. Slowly, his thoughts began to unravel, captured solely on the tantalizing trail of her hand until all his mind could hope to register was the feeling of her palm pressing around his now highly excited bulge.

There had been a good number of things about Y/N that surprised him in the beginning of their relationship. One of the firsts being her enthusiastic readiness to join him in some of his schemes. But, even then, one thing had always felt certain: he was the more daring of the two. In fact, it’s what made him the persistent champion in this fond festivity of theirs. 

So, to have fallen completely under her control with victory practically at his fingertips had totally and utterly floored him. The deadly concoction of turned-on bewilderment had frozen his mind and was quite effectively keeping him still under her touch. If it wasn’t for the fluttering of his eyelids, one could have easily mistaken him for a statue of his likeness. Not even a gentle rise or fall of his chest would have made him anymore lifelike as breathing no longer felt like an option of operation.

When she had heard his breath get caught roughly in his throat, a swelling hunger for a greater reaction grew within Y/N. Biting her lip to satisfy a bit of her craving, she leaned forward, examining the look of stunned arousal stamped upon his features.

As she applied more pressure to her movements, Fred’s eyes no longer appeared tired or dreary. _Oh no_ , now they projected forward, dazzled by the work of her hands. His mouth had dropped open momentarily before he forced it to shut, swallowing hard as he focused dearly on the sensations she worked into his body.

Upon her closer examination, the rather simple two-step plan increased delightfully in complexity. She leaned in even closer, lips barely brushing against his ear as she whispered, “Why, darling, you’re starting to look catatonic.”

Y/N switched her gaze from her stupefied lover to find Alsie just starting to turn her body around, no doubt in an effort to check on their dedication to their job at hand.

Leaning away from Fred quickly and pretending to point out some arbitrary fact within their text, Y/N whispered again, “Nod along, darling. We’ve got an audience.”

To his very own surprise, Fred followed her order and nodded slowly, satisfying Alsie’s curiosity and deterring her attention.

It had always been the case, in their sexual endeavors, that Fred took a dominant role while Y/N happily accepted the submissive position. They’d never thought to change that up or shift it in any way. Until now. Now, an intriguing thread of thrill was lacing throughout Fred’s mind as he felt the power of control change allegiance.

Y/N forced back the inclination to giggle at the show of his uncharacteristic obedience. Veering her stare between Fred and their book, she whispered with mocked worry, “Are you feeling alright?” She began to apply a smaller degree of pressure upon his hardened member as she spoke, “If this is just too much, I can always stop.”

Teasingly, she halted the grazing of her palm, earning a look of alarm from Fred, hoping to any and all higher powers she wasn’t actually done. Much to his gratification, audible in his lowly groan, she had found great enjoyment in the reaction he had given and rewarded the authenticity by resuming her actions.

Unable to stifle these giggles, she attempted to speak quietly through her amusement, “Okay, okay, I can keep going if that’s what you want. I _am_ going to need to hear you say one thing in return though if this is going to…progress.”

Words escaped him, yet another unforeseen awakening in this exploration of theirs as all he could find to do in responding to her proposition was to smile at the sheer audacity she was wielding with confidence he found to be highly intoxicating. 

Taking his reaction as a refusal to relinquish his control, Y/N retorted with honey dripped over each word, “Oh, come now, Freddie. Think of it this way.”

Her fingers grabbed ahold of his trousers zipper, his fingers upon her thigh finding a tighter grip in anticipation, “While you would be adding a tally to your small number of losses, you have to admit.” Slowly, she slid his zipper down, making sure to apply light pressure along the way, “Defeat will have never felt _so good_.”

His breathing was coming through in ragged almost pant-like exhalations as he got lost in the luster of desire glittering in her eyes, “I don’t think craftiness as ever looked this beautiful before.”

Without any control over his actions, Fred found himself leaning forward, his face soon getting lost in her locks as he buried into her neck. Her flowery scent overwhelmed his senses, aiding greatly to her power over him.

Y/N hummed quietly, needily through a pleased smile as she started to unbutton his pants, “Is that so?”

She turned her head more to face him, forcing his face out from the embrace of her neck and into her view. His eyes shone with star-like brilliance, inspired wonderfully with his deep adoration, while his response came back low and gravelly, “Without question.”

“Well, then, my love,” She couldn’t resist the urge to make sure they weren’t being watched as she continued to speak, “how are you going to play your next move?”

“Exactly how you want me to.” His fingers found her chin, arching her attention back onto him to watch her reaction as he answered, “I fold.”

She added to his pleasure with the formation of another charming smile. In complete captivation, Fred moved the pad of his thumb to pull at her bottom lip, enraptured by its resiliency to rebound into place.

Y/N made sure once more that Alsie was still preoccupied with towering over Paxon before lunging forward, capturing Fred’s lips, and pulling him in for a deeply starved kiss. His hand left her thigh and replaced its grip upon the back of her neck, his other hand tangling in her hair trying more than anything to intensify their connection. Feeling the same motivation, Y/N delicately slid her fingers past his zipper and began stroking his clothed cock.

His vocal cords cracked with a sharp grunt of pleasure, a noise she was exceedingly happy to swallow.

With increasing need, Y/N broke apart their kiss in favor of creating a sloppy trail to his ear, nipping at the lobe quickly before whispering upon his skin, “Would you like to know now what I have planned for my hour of reign?”

Fred’s mind spun quickly as the prospect of filthy sentences flooded his thoughts, “I really, _really_ would.”

She giggled lightly and commented, “I thought so.”

Lazily leaning forward, she placed a short kiss upon his lips, then pulled away to whisper against them, “Well, for starters, I’m going to—”

She took a pause to nip at his bottom lip, savoring the rumble of a groan in his chest, before deciding to make her final blow, “—zip this back up.”

In a cold instant, he felt her hand retreat from his trousers just after pulling up his zipper, her final words on the matter barely registering in his mind, “And get us back on track.”

He watched in stunned disbelief as she turned her body back around to face their book, readily immersing herself in the pages they had left behind. The muscles in his face, once turned up to convey his excitement, loosened and sunk while his heart dropped to his stomach.

The vocalization of his dire hope of a misunderstanding came through in a hardly audible waver, “You’re joking.”

“I mean,” She casually peered down at the tent of his pants, “I _really_ would like to be, but—” she fixed her attention once more on the text, “—we are simply too close to the finish line to go on a detour now.”

Fred, finding his strong will to debate, rang back, his voice now spirited and strong, “Yes, _but_ detours can also be incredibly inspirational and motivating.”

Her dedication to their task broke slightly with a chuckle at his haste, giving him room to make his point, “I mean, what would be the quality of a journey if you didn’t stop at a scenic overlook every once in a while?”

“You said it yourself, Fred.” Y/N spoke, momentarily looking into his eyes to communicate her sincerity, “We’ve already made it halfway. If we work diligently, it really shouldn’t take us the full hour to get this done, _and_ _then_ —” She dropped her fingertips onto his thigh, fanning them out gently before continuing, “—I can finish what I started.”

Fred blinked once, registered her words carefully, then sprang into action. With exceptional speed, he was buttoning his pants and grabbing his quill. Leaning towards their materials, he hastily rebuked her stationary observation of his actions, “Damn it, Y/N, what are you stalling for? We have work to do.”

She couldn’t help but laugh gleefully at his newly found inspiration, “Look who’s all motivated now.”

He responded promptly with the tapping of his quill against his paper and attempting to redirect her attention by pointing feverishly to the book between them.

Both armed with an overpowering ambition, the couple got back to work. Y/N was humorously astonished by Fred’s speed of writing, a great feat she hadn’t known he could so easily employ. In fact, it was likely his swiftness of writing that aided them in finishing their task a mere twenty minutes later.

Of course, they looked over their notes, making sure that they were coherent and on point, but they hadn’t taken the inspection too seriously. Soon, they were gathering their materials with great alacrity.

After assembling their belongings, they began their approach towards Alsie and Paxon. Fred made sure to stand directly behind Y/N with his book placed in front of his trousers to conceal his hard-on. The anticipation of what she would be finishing worked just a little too well to keep up his libido.

“Finished!” Y/N piped up, standing to Alsie’s side and capturing her startled attention.

Eyeing the two of them with great suspicion, Alsie asked, “Is that so?”

Fred simply nodded, shifting his weight impatiently between the balls of his heels to the tips of his toes.

Disbelief in their ability to be that productive to surpass her efforts, Alsie extended her hand and asked for proof, “Care if I take a look at the product of your diligence?” The last word was spoken with such condescension that Y/N had to fight hard against the urge to smack the back of her head.

“Sure thing.” Y/N responded through slightly gritted teeth. She raised her hand to just above her shoulder, urging Fred to place their notes on her palm.

Carefully, he brought it out from between them and put it in her grasp. At once he stepped forward, closing the distance between them to ensure the evidence of his arousal would remain hidden. In a moment of inspiration, he leaned down and placed his chin on top of Y/N’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, making his positioning appear as nonchalant as possible.

As the book left Y/N’s hand, finding its way into Alsie’s, a daring look of smug judgment passed from the arrogant “ring-leader” of their study group before she flipped open their notes and examined the contents. Her eyes widened ever so slightly to indicate her surprise in the detail and expansion of their work; an annoying feeling that did not go unnoticed by the couple.

“Appears thorough.” She scanned a few more lines before muttering, “Well done, didn’t know you two were capable.”

Y/N smiled in mock gratefulness while extending her hand for the return of the book, “Thank you.”

Just before Alsie was ready to shut the notes for good, her eyes caught sight of three intriguing words put together: _Matches and Gunpowder._

Pointing to it, Alsie inquired, “What’s this?”

“What part?” Y/N asked, genuinely curious as she angled her head over to where Alsie’s finger rested.

A chill ran through her body, quickening her heartbeat slightly as she became flushed for answers, “Oh.” She snatched the book away from Alsie and quickly returned it to Fred, “It's nothing.”

Fred, having seen the words she’d underlined as well, smiled back innocently and responded, “Just my shopping list. Pretty boring, I’m afraid. Incomplete as well.”

“Why on earth would you need—”

Y/N interrupted Alsie’s curiosity quickly, “Wonderful question, Alsie, but the answer will have to wait for another time. See, Fred and I have somewhere we need to be.” She set their course and started backing away from Alsie’s table, pushing Fred’s steps to follow suit in the process.

Alsie’s suspicion grew exponentially, “And where would that be?”

Y/N waved her hand lazily, “Oh, no need to worry yourself about that.”

Fred added on quickly, “Yeah, you really should focus back onto your task. Seems you still have a long way to go.”

Alsie shook her head in slight surprise at the accurate assumption and huffed simply in response.

Y/N gave a quick wave goodbye and called out, “Alright, bye-bye, now!”

Not bothering to hide his amusement, Fred chipped in once more, “We won’t be seeing you two later.” The end of his sentence almost cut short as Y/N spun around and pushed him towards the exit, the move hiding her own gleeful smirk.

They finally pushed past the doors of the library and out into the deserted corridor. Once their journey began, Y/N took immediate notice of the urgency in Fred’s steps. Swallowing her laughter, she stared straight ahead and began slowing her steps, forcing Fred to follow what he viewed as a snail-like pace.

A gorgeous, dastardly idea flooded her thoughts as her plan to torture him progressed. As such, Y/N halted her steps at once, bringing a cessation to Fred’s as well.

“Do you mind holding these for a second, darling?” She asked Fred, inspiring a great deal of confusion as she held out her bag to him.

“Uh, yeah, course.” He looked at her extended materials and nodded before taking her bag and adding it to the tools concealing his excitement.

“Thanks, babe.” She answered while removing her cardigan, a sight that served only to fuel Fred’s titillation.

They continued to walk in small, slow steps as she moved to loosen her tie, another scene he found great pleasure in watching. Though, it was the unbuttoning of her first two buttons that really increased his blood flow, effectively pooling in certain southern regions of his body. He watched intently as she wrapped the cardigan around her waist before turning towards him to tuck the tie into her bag clutched within his arms.

She stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek, offering up her gratitude, planning to take her bag afterward and keep trekking on their current path. Her efforts to inflame his desire, however, worked all too well as she quickly found her grateful kiss become morphed into one of great passion as he stole her lips with his when she had begun to retreat from his skin.

His kiss was desperate. _Hungry_. In a second their items dropped from his hands, clattering somewhat noisily against the stone floor. Swiftly, his arms were around her, hands gripping tightly upon the back of her neck and her lower back, pulling her into him needily.

She allowed herself to sink into his desire for a few moments, dancing her tongue with his. She broke free from him, however, in order to continue her torment on his mind. Remaining in his arms, his eyes staring darkly into hers, Y/N shifted her gaze to look around them, taking in the vacancy of the area. It was a beautiful Saturday, so not many people had chosen to hang around the library. Then, it dawned on her.

“Oh yeah… Ravenclaw’s going up against Slytherin right now, aren’t they?” She looked back at Fred, eyes burning with amativeness as she asked about the quidditch match.

Briefly, his thoughts were realigned towards the prospects of the game, “Should be, yeah.” A chilling realization flooded his mind and he turned towards Y/N with worry, “Why? Did you want to go?”

He hoped against all hope her answer would be a definitive _no_.

Fred watched in pain as she shrugged, temporarily running the idea over in her head, “I don’t know, I’m feeling a bit drained actually.”

She let a dramatic shiver run through her body as she played out her teasing, “All of that work and then, of course, _Alsie_ …” YN snaked herself out of his grasp and grabbed her bag from off the floor, “Merlin, does she know how to kill one’s spirit.”

She began her steps once more, faltering slightly as he begrudgingly picked up his belongings.

Trying desperately to get her mood to match with his, he responded with more pep in his voice as well as his steps to catch up with her, “A mere couple of bumps in the road. Actually, I’ve practically forgotten the whole thing and—and moved past it.”

“Hmm…” She stopped to examine his determination, then shrugged once more, “Still too raw for me, I guess.”

His shoulders slumped as she looked back to their path, continuing her mischievous manipulation, “All I want to do now is rest, you know? Just lay back. Maybe take a nap.”

She placed her hand on his arm, stopping their current trajectory, and spoke innocently, “You’ll take a nap with me, right, Freddie? I’ve still got a good 30 minutes of reign to wield.”

Y/N found it absolutely adorable how hard he was trying to mask his disappointment, very clearly having a different vision of how they would be spending her time in power.

Certainly, the thought of her pressing up against him had passed through his mind, but now he couldn’t help but feel a sore defeat knowing that the manner of that picture coming true would be in the form of napping.

_Napping_.

Knowing how he would answer anyway despite his longing for another activity, Fred let his gaze drift around the empty corridor and prepared to follow her plan. 

It was then that the void of students in the dimly lit area settled in and, with it, a rather risqué idea.

Looking back into her eyes, resolve adding a glint to his stare, he responded, “We could do that, sure, but may I first propose something, _empress_?”

Distracted by the unforeseen pet name, Y/N giggled and gave her permission, “You may.” Swinging her arm out in front of her in a gesture of allowance.

“Thank you.” Fred responded bowing humbly in return. He stood up straight, clapped his hands, and rubbed them together energetically, “Now, shut your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Y/N questioned immediately.

“In order for you to truly appreciate my idea, you need to immerse yourself in the scene I will be painting with my words.” He responded with his usual confidence.

Y/N simply raised her eyebrow in suspicion, a feeling that was quelled as Fred pled in a disarmingly sweet voice, “Please?”

Shaking her head with a smile, she responded, “Fine. You’re lucky I’m feeling gracious in my hour of rule.”

“A benevolent ruler, indeed.” He answered with a boyishly charming smile.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of his footsteps walking around her until she could hear his steady breathing behind her head.

“Imagine this with me, will you sweetheart?” Delicately, he removed her bag from her shoulders, dropping it to the side once again, and replacing its former presence with his chest pressed to her back.

Wrapping his arms around his waist, he began portraying his image, “We’ve made it back to the common room. A small, crackling fire alive in the hearth. I put on a little bit of music and we start to find some revitalization in swaying to the melody.”

Her eyes still closed, allowing him to move their bodies in a gentle sway back and forth, she questioned, “You needed me to close my eyes to say that?”

She felt his chin touch her shoulder, no doubt angling over to look at her face as he spoke, “Who said I was finished depicting my plan?”

Chuckling lightly, Y/N leaned into him a bit more and apologized, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Please, do continue.”

“Thank you, m’lady.” He pecked her cheek gently and continued in a softer voice, “So, we’re swaying and I’m holding you just how you like me to.”

She hummed in deep content as his embrace grew a bit tighter.

“Then,” he resumed, “I become very aware of just how much hair you actually have—” The sound of her merry laughter breaking his sentence in favor of relishing the sound, “—and I have to untangle my arm from yours to get it out of my face.”

He follows through with his words and completes the actions, gently grazing his callous fingertips across her neck as he gathered her hair to fall upon her other shoulder.

Placing his chin back down onto her shoulder gently, Fred took in several deep breaths, allowing the moments to pass before whispering, “Now, it is at this point that the scent of your heavenly perfume floods my senses, and I can’t help but nuzzle myself into the crook of your neck—”

He brought his words to life once more, the soft trails of his exhalations sending shivers down her spine as he continued, “—taking in every bit of you that I can.”

Y/N tightened her grip upon his arms, cherishing the feeling of having him so close and in such sweet devotion.

“Slowly, but surely,” Fred resumed with eyelids fluttering closed, “my head begins to cloud up with thoughts of you and I lose a bit of my control, needing desperately to…attach myself to you.”

Gingerly, he placed a soft peck upon her neck, “But, it’s not quite enough…” His lips press against her skin once more, “…never is. So, I give in a bit more.”

His mouth parted with the next one, allowing his tongue to sweep quickly across her skin. Another kiss coming in quickly just after the last had ended.

“Desire starts to get the best of me,” His lips brush her skin as he lets out a shaky breath, “and my list of wants begins to grow.” She can feel the quickening of his heartbeat against her back coming to match with hers, “But, it’s not just me here, is it? I need to pause and make sure you want this too.”

She felt her chin be lifted and angled towards him with the aid of his fingers. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into his; dark and filled with lust. Resting his hand upon her neck, he whispered, “Should I keep going?”

Nodding weakly, Y/N answered in a delicate whisper, “Please.”

“As you wish.” He said back, leaning in slowly and capturing her lips with his to engage in a light, tender kiss. The making of such sweetness lasting only so long as it built in intensity, his hand roaming from her neck to the side of her cheek, pulling her further into him; his other arm holding her securely against him. 

With practiced smoothness, Fred dropped his hand from her cheek and started to undo more of her buttons, enough to push the garment open, revealing her white bralette underneath. He ceased his movements as her hand came to rest on top of his. Briefly, she considered the bareness of their location, finding the exhilaration that grew at the prospect of what was to be done in such an open, frequently visited area.

Fred waited for a push or a pull from her, indicating where her level of comfort rested. Centering her breathing, Y/N kept her grip upon his hand and guided his palm to meet her breast, his fingers grasping gently onto the mound instinctively.

Quickly, he was kneading and massaging her breasts, alternating evenly between the two. A small whimper built in her throat as his palm found that familiar pattern in pleasing her; the sound directing his lips to latch onto her neck once more.

Electrifying lust ignited each of her nerves, creating an ever-growing heat to pool around her lower region. She hadn’t known before how purely exciting it felt to have Fred touch her the way he was in such a public place. Though, she was coupled with the assurance that enough time could be spared in privacy before anyone was due to walk through the now exponentially heated corridor. Even so, she found herself falling backwards into the thrill, flying gracefully around all the risk and consequence.

Before long, he was tearing his hand from her chest, fervently unclasping the last of her two buttons and pulling the rest of her shirt from under the tuck of her skirt. Her torso exposed, Fred began grazing his fingernails against the soft skin of her stomach, producing a stifled moan to push against her lips. The sound of her pleasure sparked a chain reaction within Fred, starting at the build of his own moan, rumbling against the nape of her neck as he attached himself to her once more.

Quickly, his unemployed hand found a task once more in attending to the caressing of her breasts heaving deeper as adrenaline ran rampant throughout her nervous system. The quickening beats of her pulse rested at the tip of his tongue while his mouth worked eagerly to leave an exposed mark upon her neck.

His hand pulling at her shirt moved up to her shoulder only to fall slowly down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He ended the journey at the end of her fingers, briefly engaging them in a lingering dance.

Without warning, his fingertips floated away from hers, landing gently upon her waist at the edge of her skirt. He straightened his hand, savoring the feel of her fabric grazing against his skin. In a taunting slowness of pace, he drifted the graze of his fingers against her hip moving on down her thigh as low as he could reach. Inhaling deeply, he dragged his fingertips back up her leg, lightly hitching her skirt up before letting it fall back into place. Simultaneously, his other hand diverted its course from her chest to her stomach, grating his fingernails against her skin, and earning a muffled mewl to push against her tongue.

The mixture of lines being traced against her stomach, his lips attacking her neck, and the sheer exposure of location had thrown her mind into a haze of chaos. She couldn’t even hope to anticipate the plans of his free hand, grazing up her hip. He stopped at the edge of her skirt once more and hesitatingly touched his fingertips to where her bare skin met the fabric.

Stretching his fingers to lay flat against her stomach, he moved forward with his plan, delicately sneaking the tip of his pinky under the edge of her skirt. The creation of a new path underneath the security of the garment strengthened the grip of her fingers that had held onto him. 

Fred began to grin at this newfound strength of hers and settled upon teasing her, “Is anything the matter, darling?” He asked, a slight pant in his voice; his other hand moving from her stomach back onto her breasts as he snuck the tip of his ring finger past the edge of her skirt.

Partially in a daze, Y/N shook her head slowly, choosing to focus solely on the anticipation of where his fingers were heading.

Fred hummed, the vibrations rumbling beautifully against her skin, “Am I right in suspecting that all of this intimacy out in the open has turned you on?” He slipped his hand under her bra then, pebbling her nipple in his fingers, provoking a sharp moan to rise from her throat, stifled only with the clamping of her teeth onto her bottom lip.

She exhaled gently, steadying her breathing, and looked back at him with daring eyes, “What do you plan to do to me if I am?”

“If?” He hummed confidently once again, sliding the rest of his fingers under her skirt, the waistband trapping his arm nicely, and his journey stopping at the very edge of her underwear.

“You seem unsure…” His fingers lightly traced over the silky fabric, “Would you like me to find out?”

Teasingly, he lightly brushed against her clothed clit, causing her hips to snap forward before he pulled them up to hover achingly over her throbbing center.

“It’s your call, Y/N.” Fred whispered lowly into her ear, “Do you want me to feel how wet your cunt is?”

Y/N settled her sharp breathing and answered, her voice coming out strong, determined, “Yes.”

Chuckling at her readiness, Fred responded back in a delicate whisper that stroked against her ear, “As you wish, _my queen_.”

Fred brought his fingers back down upon her clit gingerly, providing her with a moment of gratifying friction as he slid them down, finally discovering the sodden fabric covering her pulsating lips, begging for more attention.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Fred growled, his fingers rolling circles in exploration of her sopping lust, “If I knew touching you like this in public made you _this_ wet, I wouldn’t have waited so long to try it.” His last phrase spoken so tantalizingly low, it sent a shivering signal straight to her clit, “Have you fantasized about this before, darling?”

He moved her underwear to the side and continued to whisper sinfully against her ear, “My long fingers stroking up and down your soaking cunt where anyone could walk in and find us?”

His fingers made contact with her lips, gloriously sliding in and around, gathering her wetness. At once, the first moan to escape her lips moved between them, nearing the wall only to bounce off and fade away into the empty space. Fred’s mind caught onto the depraved connection. It wasn’t simply the work of his fingers that was getting her off. The indecency of his words and the thrill of exposure had drenched her completely.

“Dirty girl…” He whispered, inclining towards her face, taking in the flush of her skin and the shameless parting of her mouth.

All the signs were there just as he had seen them many times before.

“You’re halfway there already, aren’t you?” He asked, his intrigue breaking records as he stared at her growing dishevelment.

With a swift nod and a sudden clamping of her hand around his wrist, eagerly pleading the work of his fingers to pick up their pace, Fred was given the confirmation to his question; the resolution sending a sharp twinge to his cock as her eyes plead for more.

Still, he continued at his current speed, focused all too well on the ache laced in each of her breaths, “Do you need more, _duchess_?” A corner of his mouth curled up slightly in witness to the way his term of endearment pulled her lips into a lazy smile.

“Hm?” He asked patiently, not wanting a single second to go by unmemorized, “Tell me what you need, _empress_.” The sight of her teeth clamping onto the bottom of her lip was the cue his fingers needed to create circles around her clit in swifter motions.

“ _Fuck, Freddie…_ ” Y/N whispered back. Every inch of her felt driven straight into madness for what he was doing to her. She’d been so adoringly stuck in pleasure, her mind had already erased the memory of the question he had issued. 

Fred placed a lingering kiss upon her neck, longing to feel her heartbeat against his lips again, “Give me a command, love, and I’ll do it.”

“I want—” Y/N began to speak before yet another fleeing moan broke free from her throat, liberated the second he nipped at her pulse point.

“Go on, beautiful, I’m listening.” He spoke, ending the movements of his lips by pushing them against the spot he had bitten, melting away the sting of pain pulsating there with his kiss.

“I—” Her words broke apart with another freed moan as she felt his fingers drift from her clit back to her lips, “I want—” Her focus drifted once more to the movements he was creating to spread her swollen lips apart.

“Yes?” Fred grinned as he questioned, nibbling on her ear lobe as he waited for her response.

“ _Fuck_ …” Her affinity for biting was undeniable and just the right kick to declare her needs, “Finger me, Freddie, please.”

A soft smirk pulled at his lips upon hearing her words, “As my queen demands.”

Engaging gentle smoothness, he slipped the length of his middle finger slowly past her folds, quickly becoming embraced by her throbbing walls.

A long shaky, “ _Shit_ …” emerged from her lips, the initial pumping of his finger in and out of her stole away any and all opportunities to piece together any other words.

Wordlessly, he slipped another finger past her folds and began evolving his slow, gentle pumps into a slightly faster pace. Small, but surely building moans roamed freely from her mouth with abandon.

In great admiration, Fred brought his hand up to her throat, grasping it kindly to feel the vibrations of her pleasure against his palm.

“Filthy sounds like that could get us caught, Y/N.” He said, bringing his hand up from her throat, catching hold of her chin. He angled her to look at him and began sliding the tip of his index finger against her parted mouth.

He was captivated. Stuck in adoring the quiver of her lips, whimpers and moans passing freely over them. His eyes caught sight of her tongue, idly sitting within her mouth. Caught in a trance, he drifted his finger forward into her mouth willing to feel the heat she could create there.

She received him with a warm embrace, wrapping her tongue around his digit and sucking on it gently. A sharp hiss crossed his lips as she worked her magic upon him. Desire to increase his pleasure took over and Y/N found herself pushing her ass against his hardened cock, her hips grinding into his hand working beautifully inside her.

Fred groaned roughly at the friction and watched as she began to unfold at his fingertips, “That’s it, Y/N.”

Her walls were enclosing around him with great strength and the fluttering of her eyelids told him the end was near, “Cum for me in the middle of this fucking hallway.”

With his desire voiced, Fred curled in his fingers up inside her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Her legs trembled intensely as the pool of her satisfaction became closer and closer. A few moments later filled with the muffled sound of her moans and his dirtied words of encouragement, and she was hurtling over the edge. The screams of her satisfaction swallowed immediately as Fred slammed his lips against hers, stealing away every wavelength of her pleasure.

He continued to pump his fingers lazily in and out of her, guiding her through the last tremors of her orgasm before slipping his fingers out. She watched in a daze as his hand slid out from under the tuck of her skirt and up to his lips, retreating into his mouth as he tasted her lust.

Sliding his finger from his mouth, he smiled and spoke favorably, “My very own ambrosia.”

Giggling lightly, Y/N turned around in his grasp to cup his face in her hands as she spoke back softly, “I see you’ve found another clever way to title yourself as a god, and rightfully so, I must add.”

He pressed his lips to hers tenderly, smiling into the swift motion. Upon pulling away, he allowed his eyes to drown in hers, swimming in the love she held for him before he thought of a response, “I will wear that title proudly, but only because I am linked to a goddess.”

Her mouth parted and she simply ran her thumb over his cheek, taking in his adoring gaze as she did. He held her tight within his arms, basking in each moment that passed between them up to the point he knew it was time for them to move forward. 

Fred brought his hands up slowly and began fastening her blouse’s buttons. She searched his eyes in astonishment at what he’d decided to do. Slowly, Y/N brought her hand to meet his, pausing his movements to propose her concern, “What about you?”

A simply sweet smile pulled at his lips, preparing for an answer when the creaking of the wooden library door echoed throughout the corridor. Immediately, Fred was in front of her, pushing her back behind him while she speedily put her uniform back together. With anxious speed, he snatched his books from the floor and held them in front of his trousers.

When the young lad made his way down the hallway in their direction, he briefly craned his head over in acknowledgment to the only other souls in the vicinity. He smiled at Fred who chose to return the favor, nodding his head up in a quick indication of a greeting, hoping to dispel any and all suspicions. Though it wasn’t explicitly clear if he had managed to do that, once the student had turned their corner, walking out of their sight, both Fred and Y/N sighed a breath of relief; Y/N focused on settling her racing heart and dropped her head to rest against his sturdy back.

“Well, you’ve certainly got divine timing, my love.” Y/N chuckled.

Fred laughed lightly and turned around, placing a kiss upon her forehead before answering, “Why, thank you. You know, I think I’ve got quite a good handle on these transcendent powers.”

Y/N laughed lightly and hummed before pulling his lips back onto hers, softly testing the waters, then pulling away to speak, “I’d say there’s definitely something celestial in that.”

“Impossible to miss it.” Fred responded, his features taking on the tones of sincerity, threatening to weaken her knees once more. His next action of dropping his books to the floor again turned the threat into a consequence, weakening the structure of her legs effectively.

With fixed determination, he brought his hands to cup the sides of her face, and gently pulled her up to him again, bringing her to stand on the tip of her toes. Their lips met daintily, softly pushing together for a moment as they savored the flush of serenity trailing from their mouths and dancing throughout their nerves.

As the dance awakened the wires within them, the kiss grew needier. It pulsed thunderously between them, becoming a force to be reckoned with. Y/N ran her hands up from his neck until they were in his hair, grazing and pulling as the desire for more of him brought her mind into a singular focus. A plan to fulfill her desire unfolded, longing to be thrust into motion only to be silenced by her will to linger in this moment. 

The relocation of her hands signaled Fred’s to move as well, sweeping from her face to her waist where the tips of his fingers dug in, pulling her hips to meet his greedily. A short, low grunt rumbled in his throat at the traction, rapidly increasing his blood flow.

Y/N began to feel herself lose control, becoming engulfed in the burning flames sparking wildly wherever their bodies made contact. The swishing of his tongue with hers coupled dangerously with the small, grinding movements his hips were starting to build against hers. A blinking, red light began to flash within her mind, warning her of the growing fuzziness of her goal.

Mustering the last of her composure, Y/N pulled away from Fred, leaving them both breathless and dazed. Fred stood still in front of her, desperately trying to assess the bright-eyed creature staring back at him. She was attempting to steady herself in his stare, looking for a break in the clouds casting over her mind’s vision. The growing pressure of his grip upon her waist, anchoring him to the ground, acted like an elegant, swift breeze to push apart the hazy, white particles of her lust.

“We need to move.” She spoke suddenly, capturing his attention with the strong resolution armoring her tone.

“What?” Fred asked as he watched her move, looking to the floor, then picking up their academic tools they had tossed aside, releasing his anchorage upon her.

Carefully, she pushed his belongings back into his grasp and dawned her bag. She smiled sweetly at him before grabbing ahold of his arm and leading his feet into motion.

Fred followed her hurried pace, simply staring at the fortitude of her features. All at once, he began to find traces of amusement in her unexplained determination.

“And where are we heading off to with such haste?” He questioned, pleasantly admiring the pluck of her drive, and working hard to ignore the throbbing reminder existing in his trousers of the lack of release.

“Your room.” She made a point to meet his eyes as she spoke, allowing him the opportunity to follow her shift of gaze to the books he held for concealment.

She raised her eyes back up to his to find he had already begun to stare hungrily back, “I plan to fix that rather large predicament you’ve been hiding once when we get there.”

Fred’s amused, soft smile curled into a devilish smirk as his libidinous mind became aware of her concocted plan, “A very generous ruler indeed.”

With great, mutual urgency, the couple jogged down the necessary corridors until they came to the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, Y/N made a point of taking the lead, refusing to meet anyone’s eye, and headed straight for the stairs leading to Fred’s dormitory.

As they entered his room, it was revealed the space had not been empty as she had hoped. Though, that did very little to deter her from their current course.

George and Lee, having just arrived at the room a few minutes earlier, ceased their discussion of the results of the quidditch match, and stared at the flushed couple now standing in front of them.

“Afternoon.” George spoke up, the gears of his mind immediately deciphering the disheveled state his brother wore.

Lee spoke up next, brows furrowed as he worked towards the same conclusion George had reached, “We were beginning to wonder if you’d ever made it out of Alsie’s clutches.”

George smirked at the pair, “Seems they managed to land in each other’s clutches in the end.”

Y/N couldn’t help but giggle, “It’s the hair, isn’t it?” Looking back at Fred and admiring the work of her fingers. 

Lee answered, “As well as the conveniently placed reading materials.”

“Course, the daggers he’s shooting at us while we take time away from his resolution are a relatively strong indicator.” George quipped with a smirk that was beginning to annoy Fred greatly.

“You can both sod off.” Fred responded curtly, “Now.”

Y/N began to lead Fred away from his spot in front of them and led him to stand before his bed. She turned to face their pair of friends, “Yes, you two will have to move your business elsewhere.” She looked back at Fred and with a quick push of her hand against his chest, sent him stumbling back onto his bed.

She made a quick job of tying her hair up into a ponytail before turning back to George and Lee, jaws beginning to slack, “I have a favor I’d like to return.”

The boys’ stare drifted from the conviction burning in her eyes to Fred’s cocky grin before making it back to Y/N’s stern look, egging them to move out quickly.

George raised his hands as he stood up, moving towards the door, “Message received, loud and clear.”

Lee followed George, already standing in the doorway, “You two kids have fun.”

Out of sight and as Lee closed the door, George called out, “Make sure to clean up afterward!”

Y/N turned back towards Fred, her amused smile from their retreating company cleared as soon as her eyes locked onto his. They’d darkened, surely. The heavy dilation of his pupils fed fervently by his hunger were engulfing his stare upon her, snaring her attention.

She placed herself in front of him, settling her hands upon his knees while he propped himself up, slowly closing the space between them.

“If my internal clock is still working correctly,” Y/N began, “I still have a solid five minutes of power to wield over you.”

The space continued to get smaller, “Given your tendency to be right, I’d have to agree.” Fred responded with eyes gleaming in honest reverence.

“What do you plan to do to me in that time, _goddess divine_?”

Her lips pulled into a loving smile, “That tongue is going to get me into a lot more trouble someday.” She said back, hands sliding up his thighs and knees finding the ground.

“And what of that tongue of yours?” Fred questioned, the pad of his thumb gently parting her lips, “What misconducts does it hold for me?”

Y/N hummed thoughtfully as her fingers worked to unfasten his trousers button and zipper, “How badly do you need to discover that answer?”

His answer came back quick and sure, “Darling, I would scour to the edges of the universe to find out.”

She searched his eyes for a brief moment, admiring the sincerity within them before she spoke, “I believe you would.”

Y/N brought her hand to graze against his cheek before trailing down his neck, meeting his chest, and then sliding down his torso, “Devotion like that deserves a reward.” Alluringly, she hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his trousers and gave a small tug.

Fred followed her cue and lifted his hips slightly into the air. Given the freedom to move, Y/N took no time at all to remove his pants, trousers and underwear together, sliding them off his legs and to the side with disregard to where they ended up.

His cock released from its constrictions bounded into a natural, upright position. The long-desired freedom causing a slight twitch of anticipation to work through his hard structure.

Unconsciously, her tongue darted out between her lips as the desire to taste him blurred the lines in her mind. With a cultivated, gentle firmness, Y/N wrapped her hand around the shaft of his stiffened dick, marveling once again at his impressive thickness and length. A grumbling breath swept past his lips at this union she’d formed between their bodies.

Skillfully, she began to pump him, taking in the roll of his eyes as his gratification built. He brought his gaze back onto her lazily in time to discover the inclination of her mouth towards his inner thigh; a pure rush of adrenaline shot through his system as her kiss made contact with his skin.

Leisurely, she moved her lips past his tip and reflected her earlier peck on his other thigh, adding onto the movement with a slow trail of kisses inching towards the aching base of his cock.

“ _Fuck, Y/N…_ ” Fred mumbled, enjoying the view of her teasing him, “You’re driving me crazy.”

Y/N grinned as she looked back up at him, “Good.”

With that confidence, she leaned forward, closing the agonizing space by placing her pursed lips over his swollen tip, briefly swirling her tongue around his head. A starved, lowly groan slid from his lips as he tipped his head back in ecstasy.

Her diligently thought-out plan moved to its next phase to unravel his sanity. She took more of his length into her mouth while bringing her pumping hand up to meet her lips a few centimeters from his head. She made a tighter ring with her index finger and thumb and allowed the natural lubrication from her mouth to gather upon them, sliding her saliva further down his shaft. A quaking, guttural moan broke from his throat; his hand moving quickly to latch onto her ponytail.

Pumping with a slightly faster pace, Y/N brought her lips back to his tip, releasing him from her mouth gently. Fred barely had any time to register this loss of contact as she gingerly replaced the connection with the swishing of her tongue at the tip of his head. Expertly, she swirled her tongue around him until she found the gathered bundle of nerve endings at the base of his head, flicking the highly sensitive area with her tongue.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ …” Fred huffed, the simple move grabbing a hold of the inner workings of his mind, the feel of her hot breath against his head working simultaneously to push his arousal further.

“Do you like when I do that, Freddie?” Y/N asked in an enticingly sweet tone before flicking his frenulum once again with the tip of her tongue.

Her eyes caught sight of the small drip of precum gathering at the tip of his cock, growing her smile deeply, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She stole his words away once more as she licked away the dribbling liquid from his head, pursing her lips around him afterward. 

Armored with unfaltering fervor, Y/N took his length further into her mouth, allowing her warm, wet tongue to comfort the underside of his cock. He brought his hand from her ponytail to the back of her head, assuring her of the blinding wonders she was working into him.

For a brief second, she pulled her mouth away from him, forcing his eyes to lock onto hers. He stared back, dazed and confused, his chest rising and falling roughly. Without a single word, she smiled and let her spit trickle from her lips to his cock, her hand instantly gathering the lubrication and swirling it around his dick in a corkscrew fashion.

His head was thrown back once more, driving Y/N’s arousal towards lust-filled power, “Let me see you, Freddie.” He brought his head back down and looked into her eyes, fascinated with the authority she continued to voice, “I want to watch you while I suck on your cock.”

At once, her lips were back on his dick, making half of it disappear past her lips. Her hand upon his shaft switched its pumping between the corkscrew method that he’d grown very fond of and heavily appreciated up and down motions.

Y/N slid his cock further into her mouth, taking in another centimeter with each push and pull, all the while sporadically sucking in the air to enclose around him as much as she could; every bit of it bringing the starry night sky to take over his vision. She began raking the fingernails of her free hand on the inside of his thigh, the scratching sensation propelling him closer towards euphoria.

She felt his hips begin to quiver and his hand upon the back of her head find more strength, provoking the last phase of her plan. She made a quick adjustment on her knees, making sure she was steady for the move to come.

Breathing deeper through the nose and staring deeply into his widened eyes, Y/N relaxed her throat and let the rest of his cock get lost past her lips, the tip of him pushing roughly against the back of her throat. A small gag trembled around his shaft, causing another deep roll of his eyes, the sudden appearance of her once raking hand now gently rolling his balls being the only thing to snap his attention back onto the gorgeous creature on her knees.

She slid her mouth up and down to the length of his cock, mixing the end of her gags with trembled moans to push him further towards his climax. With one more repetition of her delirious movements, Fred was undone. His hips thrust upwards a few times as a shaky groan burst from his throat, the seed of his pleasure spilling into her mouth with great speed.

Y/N swallowed his satisfaction quickly and began to move her mouth back up his shaft; her tongue gliding slowly on the underside of his dick as she pulled herself off him, releasing his head with a small pop.

Without a moment to spare, Fred leaned down and grabbed the sides of her head, pulling her up to him, and capturing her swollen lips with his for a passionate, needy kiss. Tongues swirled together, lips dancing this way and that before he pulled away, placing his lips at once on her cheek, then her jaw, retreating back to her salty lips once more.

“ _Holy shit_ , _Y/N_ …” He pulled further away to take in her tousled condition, “I think you snapped something in my brain this time.”

A giggle escaped from her lips as she traced his smile with her finger. He smiled lovingly at her, his heart starting the process of settling slowly into a normal pace, “I’m thinking you need to take control like that more often.”

“Oh, I think that can be arranged.” Y/N answered, a beam of a smile shining back at him.

“Yeah?” He spoke, tilting his head in admiration of her beauty.

Biting her bottom lip as she smiled, Y/N nodded back happily, leaning her lips back up to his, “Most definitely.”

Fred shook his head in disbelief, “You’re amazing, darling. It never stops baffling me.”

Lovingly, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him back in for a sweet, affectionate kiss.

Y/N pulled away and climbed onto the bed with him before whispering, “I know my hour of reign has long ended, but I’m wondering if you’re still up for that nap I mentioned earlier.”

“You mean that proposition you made in a very successful effort to torture me in the hallway?” Fred questioned; his brow cocked at the _now_ amusing memory.

She giggled once more, “That’s the one.”

He chuckled lightly before whispering, “Come here.”

He pulled her closer, guiding them into her favored cuddling position underneath his covers. Her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his steadying breath against the back of her head.

A mutual sigh of content worked through their lungs and out past their lips as they settled into a peaceful, well-earned sleep. The cycle of favors being returned resuming a half-hour later with Fred waking Y/N up, head under the covers, positioned between her legs, and his tongue working the same wonders she had used on him.


End file.
